


Guilty, Selfish, Love

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Guilt, Kink Meme, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Oh,Mercedes thinks when she sees the small, heart-shaped birthmark on Jeritza's lower back.It is you, Emile.----------Mercedes doesn't realize that Jeritza is Emile until she's in her underwear on his bed as he strips naked. She fucks him anyways.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Guilty, Selfish, Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme fill](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=16860#cmt16860)

_ Oh, _ Mercedes thinks when she sees the small, heart-shaped birthmark on Jeritza's lower back.  _ It is you, Emile. _ It feels as though time slows down to a crawl and hangs in the air. She had suspected as much for months but was never sure, not until this moment. Yet here she is, in his bed anyways. Her skirt and blouse are somewhere on the floor. His clothes are already fully discarded, and now Jeritza-- Emile-- is turning around and returning to her.

She thought he might be Emile, so why did she suggest a private meeting in his quarters? Why did she kiss him? And oh, dear Goddess, why is she still lusting after him, desperate for her lost younger brother's cock?

"Mercedes." He-- Emile-- looks at her with a small frown, concerned. He can probably sense her sudden hesitation. Time is moving forward once again, and she has to decide what she wants, what she's going to do now.

"I'm fine," she says with a brightness she doesn't quite feel. "I'm just a bit nervous, I've never been with a man before." The lie comes off of her lips so easily. Guilt twinges inside of her, and Mercedes has the sudden urge to laugh bitterly at how lying to her brother makes her feel worse than wanting to sleep with him.

"I see," Emile responds seriously, in that deep, slow voice of his. He leans in closer to her. "I will do my best to be gentle, then."

Mercedes feels something inside her heart ache. He is still so sweet, so kind, even after whatever he had gone through that left his mind so clearly broken. She pulls him down on top of her and kisses him. 

_ Wrong, wrong, wrong, _ a small voice whispers inside of her. What a terrible older sister she is. Emile deserves better than her. Mercedes pushes those thoughts back down as she trails her hands down Emile's chest to his abs, and then lower. 

Emile gasps into her mouth when she starts to slowly stroke his cock. He kisses her harder, and lets his fingers linger on the hem of her panties. Mercedes can't help but let out a small whine. He seems to understand what she wants, and pulls her panties off of her. They part for a moment as he untangles her panties from her legs, before he tosses the garment somewhere to the side and returns his focus to her.

She lets out small, breathy moans as Emile moves his mouth not to return to hers, but to her breasts. He licks, and then sucks at her nipples. Mercedes hears a moan rise out of his throat, too.

"Mercedes," he groans, eyes closed, head between her breasts and hands on her ass. 

"I think I'm... quite warmed up now, I think," she tells him. He opens his eyes to look at her, somewhat confused. Mercedes blushes and instinctively tilts her head away. Hardly any foreplay, and she can already feel her own arousal on the insides of her thighs. "I want you inside me," she confesses.

Emile hardly seems to need anymore encouragement. He pulls away from her chest and parts her legs. Carefully, gently, just as he had promised, he slides his cock inside of her. He fits easily, yet it still feels like he's filling her up. He's just the perfect size, like they had been made as a matching pair. Heat rushes through Mercedes, her pulse pounding everywhere in her body-- her chest, her throat, her cheeks, her cunt. She had never  _ wanted _ this strongly before, carnal lust overtaking her like this.

"Is this alright?" He asks. Still so considerate, even though he can feel how wet she is for him right now. 

"Goddess, yes," she breathes in response. "Please--" The 'yes' had hardly left her lips before Emile begins to move back and forth. He moves carefully, but each thrust is enough to knock her breath away. She moves to hook her legs around him, but he guides them over his shoulders instead. 

_ Oh yes, _ she thinks. That's even better. Somehow he's able to sink even deeper inside her, making the heat inside her core flare in surges throughout her body. Already, the edges of an orgasm tug at her, eagerly bringing her up higher than she had ever been before. Mercedes lets out a gasp when she feels herself fall over the edge. Emile's cock inside of her. Her naked body laid out in front of him. The tender look on his face as he tries so hard not to hurt her.

"More," she gasps out. She just came, but she already feels the deep-seated heat flare again, hungry and desperate and greedy. "Fuck me already," she demands, craving a faster, more intense rhythm. Emile complies, biting his lip as he increases his pace. His movements start to become uneven and she can tell that he's getting close. She's moaning again, hardly aware of what she's saying, but she knows that the only thing she wants right then is him.

_Yes, just like that. Ah, Harder. Oh, Goddess. I need you. Fill me up. Please, Emile._

She feels him spill inside of her, and that's what tips her over the edge for a second time. Bringing her dear younger brother pleasure, their sin made irrevocable. Maybe she was a terrible older sister, but she could still take care of him in some form, perverse as it is. She rides the waves of pleasure until they dissipate, slowly re-gaining awareness of the world around her.

"Mercedes..." Emile says softly, looking at her strangely. His cock is still buried deep inside of her. She looks at him, a bit confused. Why had he stopped? What had made him say her name like that? Then Mercedes remembers. The words that had thoughtlessly come out of her mouth as he had fucked her. She had called him by his name. Not Jeritza, but Emile. Shame floods through every part of her body except for her throbbing cunt. 

Mercedes doesn't know what she expects Emile to do next, but he gently cups her face with his hands, looking at her more closely and intensely than she could recall ever experiencing before.

"Emile..." she whispers.

"It is you," he mutters quietly. He says her name again, as if it means something entirely different than it had a moment ago. "Mercedes."

"Yes, Emile, it's me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i PROMISE i havent abandoned my ongoing multichap fic but ive been struggling to write lately so im trying to get back in the groove of it with shorter works where if i dont write as well as i want it wont feel like i ruined a whole 25k+ word fic


End file.
